Zeria and the Knights of Dawn: Redux
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: The young Dragonite, Zeria, was oblivious to the quest she was soon to be thrust into. When she finds out about her destiny however, things are bound to get scary soon...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Didn't expect this story back on here didn't you? I decided to remake this and added tons of new corrections and stuff to this so yay me *cheers*

Well, the tons of new stuff part is kind of an exaggeration. But yes, I have added some new parts even if it's only a few.

Still based off my Pokemon team in Pokemon White version 1.

Anyways, the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Note:This chapter has been corrected by StormDragon666.

* * *

Zeria and the Knights of Dawn

Prolouge

"There she is!"

"Get her! Now!"

"Don't let her escape!"

Pursued in the dead of night, the Dragonite flew as fast as her wings would carry her, clutching a bundle silk in her claws. Though her wings ached for rest, stopping was not an option. If she were caught, she would be captured. Or killed. For the crime she'd committed, she wouldn't be surprised if they did choose to end her life.

The pursuers, a squad of Houndoom, were right on her tail. Now that they had her scent, she had next to no hope of shaking them off, even by flying. But despite the enemies behind, she had a destination, and needed to get there at all costs. If she didn't…if she didn't, she did not want to think about the end result.

The sight of a sheer and rocky cliff ahead shoved the ominous thoughts away. Her ears were filled with the sound of the roaring sea crashing into the rocks below. This place, this was it! She made it!

Smiling, the Dragonite pulled in her wings and dove down the cliff side. The Houndoom behind her, unaware of the sudden, sharp drop, would keep running until—yes, there it was. The sudden yelps and cries as they fell to their doom.

She was hidden in a hole in the rock, and waited several minutes before looking cautiously out. There was no sign of the Houndoom now, not even a body on the rocks or in the waves. Finally she breathed a sigh of relief and she slumped against the wall, panting heavily. At the least, her package was safe. She opened up the precious silk wrapping and found not a single flaw in the frame of the object. Her hands shook with joy.

This happiness was short-lived; just then the booming, vicious calls of angry Salamence echoed in the distance. A new group of hunters. Flyers. _Good grief, _she thought to herself. _When will they give up?_

A gust of wind, harsher than the natural sea breeze, shoved the antennae on her head backward, and she turned towards the wind to see a pale shape flying in to her crevice. It was the familiar and friendly shape of Sora, her Togekiss friend. He smiled and said, "So you made it," as his small feet alighted on the edge.

"Yeah, somehow," the Dragonite replied with a chuckle. "Most importantly, the package is safe."

The Dragonite set the silk wrapping down and Sora leaned forward to inspect it, folding his wings as close to himself as he could. And his wings shook when he saw it. "You managed to steal the egg?!" he hissed. But his voice was still laced with concern and he turned his eyes back up to his friend. "But you know the consequences of taking it out of the Kingdom, don't you?"

"I know," the Dragonite answered, sighing. "But I'm not afraid. This is for a just cause. I've read the scrolls and the legends. And let me tell you, what they're planning to do with egg is not for good either..."

The war cries of the Salamence were growing closer.

Sora spread his wings again and pinched the egg between his feet. He turned away and made ready to take off. His flight was slow and curving, in fact, he was heading straight back to his comrade, who sat up now. Sora asked her, "When the newborn hatches, what is it to be named?"

The female Dragonite called out over the waves, "Zeria! Her name will be Zeria!"

Sora nodded at her, and flew away.

'…_Well, Vanessa, I guess it's only a matter of time now,' _thought the Dragonite. Now the Salamence were so close she could hear their wingbeats. She looked up and scanned the top of the cliffs for them, but they were still out of sight. Her eyes remained sharp, brave.

'_Stay well, Zeria. You are our only hope.'_

10 years later….

"Use more _power _in those down strokes, Zeria." Sora told her. He glided back towards the ground. "You don't just fly up and down you know; you have direction in your flight!"

Flapping exhaustedly behind him was a half-grown Dragonite. She was learning to fly from the 'Elite' himself, or so she liked to say, trying her best and struggling. But any observer would notice something beyond a young dragon attempting flight; she was covered not in gold scales, but silver.

Zeria's wingbeats were getting weaker. "I can't, Sora. My wings are too short for this." she complained.

Sora made a displeased face at her complaint; normally, Zeria tackled and surmounted new tasks easily, even as a tiny Dratini. Flight seemed to be her very first problem. "It's said that a Doduo can't fly because it doesn't have wings, but that didn't stop thousands of Doduo from trying." He told her. "Keep in mind that once you master flight, you can go anywhere you wish. Literally the entire world is open to you!"

This realization had escaped Zeria before, and her amber eyes lit up with powerful excitement. Really? All of that?" she asked, delighted. "Right. Right! I'll try extra hard now!" With this burst, she was able to surge more power into her wings, and fly many tree-lengths further. As she flew onward, Sora turned his body to the ground just below and stared into the bushes. There had been a sound there. Zeria had caught it as well, and made for the tree that Sora had suddenly perched on. Her weight bent a branch so she clung to the trunk, but Sora ignored that noise and continued to stare downward.

The figure that emerged had surprised the both of them. It was a 'Pokemon trainer', a human who commanded Pokemon. She had heard tell of them. Sora had told her more than once of the strongest trainers of all, the Elite Four, and the Champion, and more. She knew of Lance the dragon tamer, a serious-natured human who walked with a Dragonite of his own at his side at all times. Zeria had wondered about him many times, and this figure below was surely him. It—

The branch screeched under their combined weight and snapped at the base; without the support, Zeria tumbled down.

"Soraaaa!"

"I'm comin' for ya!" Sora shouted; his wings were folded, picking up speed in a frantic dive to rescue her. But land was coming closer than either of them expected. Zeria could see it in her mind's eye: even if she did not die, the pain, and the broken wings…she would be crippled and stuck to land for all her life. In just a few moments.

And in just a few moments, Zeria's wings shot open and caught a new breeze; she turned in a perfect U-shape. The ground dropped away—and she had learned to fly!

High up now, Zeria observed the land in a new light. Even though she could hardly saw how she'd done it, she was immensely proud. Hopefully Sora had seen. She instantly went down again and landed on the ground, and yes, Sora was there, hugging her tightly and sharing her pride. .

"I can't believe you pulled it off," he sniffed. "If you hadn't caught yourself I…" But he stopped mid-sentence, and for good reason. In the face of Zeria nearly dying, both of them had completely forgotten the Pokemon trainer and his Dragonite standing right in front of them.

'_This can NOT turn out well,_ thought Zeria fearfully.

A/N: So how was that for a second attempt? It took awhile but it paid off.

On a side note, I did not name Sora from Kingdom Hearts. Sora means sky in Japanese I found out, so I decided to name him that.

Read and Review! I love feedback! Just not the flames XD.

Starblaze out!


	2. Surprise Encounters

A/N: How's it going? Here is the next chapter of Zeria and the Knights of Dawn!

I got a review! Yay!

RedWarrior722: Thank you!

Now the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Now would I own this? Not anytime in the future...

* * *

Chapter 1

Surprise Encounters

Lance looked at the two Pokemon, puzzled, but concerned at why the Togekiss was crying. Even his partner, Dragonite had a very questionable look at it.

Of course, Lance had seen the rustle in the trees, signaling a Pokemon was there. He'd also seen a white blur (or _blurs) _going through them as well.

Did that Togekiss chase after the Dragonite, or was it trying to save it?

And was the Dragonite in front of him _silver?_

_A silver_ _Dragonite? _Lance thought, surprised. _Is this like a new type of shiny Dragonite or a brand new species? _

Lance, as a dragon tamer, knew a lot about dragon types, including those from other regions. But he's never seen a Dragonite of this coloring before.

A drop of water interrupted his thoughts as he looked at the darkening sky. It was going to rain soon. The faint rumble of thunder echoed in the distance. There was a Pokemon Center in Mahogany Town, but he didn't know if the Pokemon in front of him would come with him.

He cautiously took a few steps toward them. They were still wild Pokemon after all; even the most docile can turn their moods around if need be.

He held out his hand, to show he was not an enemy, but a friend.

The silver Dragonite came forward and lightly licked his palm in response. As he got a closer look at it, he found that it was a _she_ Dragonite. Dragonites usually were easy to identify by the feelers on their heads, which can be used to attract lightning in some cases. Males had orange feelers (just like their skin) and females had silver.

Content that the she Dragonite was friendly with him, he walked toward the Togekiss (in which he found it was male) and started to pet him, which the Togekiss hummed happily.

"Friends?" Lance asked.

The Togekiss replied with a shrill, "Toge!"

Smiling, Lance got on his Dragonite and said to them, "Follow me!"

Both nodded in response and they all took to the sky as they headed for Mahogany Town.

* * *

Mahogany Town, night….

Zeria and Sora have been flying for what seemed like days(but it was only an hour, according to Sora),and finally got there by the time the storm had started.

They went to heal up and rest at the Pokemon center (Zeria actually got a few cuts and bruises),and went to sleep.

During the middle of the night, Zeria woke to hear a whisper in the dark. It sounded vaguely like "Come to me…."

Curiousty pricking, she got up and quietly tip-toed the best she could since Dragonites couldn't retract their claws, so clattering claws was a problem. Once did Lance stir, and twice had his Dragonite opened a lazy eye, but closed it again. Sora was in deep, almost soundless sleep.

Once she got out of the Center, Zeria looked for the whisper's origin. She was about to fly off (if she walked there would be evidence of where she had been) when suddenly a claw gripped her tail. Zeria's mouth was also covered with one as well.

Zeria turned her head around slowly and her eyes widened at what she saw(since she couldn't scream).

It was a Pokemon she had never seen before. It was about her size(with her height being 5'5 and a quarter),it's body was skinny and purple, save for the torso which took up half its upper body, big yellow eyes and huge wings were attached to the wrist of claws down to the waist. It's claws were lobster like and had a long scorpion like tail.

Suddenly now frightened, she shook with fear. What was to happen now?

'Dear gods and goddesses above, help me!' she thought pleadingly. Then, the unknown Pokemon let go and Zeria panted for air.

"Guess you heard from all the way in the Center," it said. It's voice was highly masculine. "Name's Nightsight, if you're wondering."

Standing up, Zeria asked "Why did you call me for?"

"Because, I have learned of a secret about you," Nightsight replied. "The secret is… that you're in major prophecy."

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Sorry if this chapter was so short. Hopefully, my writer's block on Red and Blue: Fire and Ice will vanish and then I can proceed...

Read and Review!

Also: Check out the poll on my profile!

Starblaze is out~!


	3. Ancient Times

A/N: How's it going every1? I bring to you a new chapter to share!

This chapter... MY GOD. This took a minute to write out (like um a couple of hours perhaps?) But sadly its still a little short. I just don't know how to make my chapters long enough. Oh well, gotta take things slow and in stride.

Disclaimer anybody?

Disclaimer: Nintendo and Game Freak own this. I own my team however :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Ancient times

Zeria looked at Nightsight with such shock, she might as well had seen a ghost. Her, part of a prophecy? Of all Pokemon, why her?

"Wh-why me? What's so important about the prophecy?" Zeria asked mouth agape.

"Well, I shall tell you about it, but this is not the place," Nightsight replied. "It is time for us to go."

Jumping, he took to the skies and Zeria followed him, hoping if she was doing the right decision.

* * *

When Lance woke up, the first thing he saw and heard was the frightened Togekiss looking at where the silver Dragonite slept in.

Wait, where _was _the Dragonite?

The Togekiss let a fearful cry before turning to him and said, "Toge togek togekiss!"

Lance had no clue what he was saying; all he knew was that the silver Dragonite had to be saved and found; who knows what dangers lurked in the wild when she was barely old enough take care of herself?

* * *

"So, can you tell me how this whole prophecy came into being?" Zeria asked. The sun was coming up on the horizon and its warmth reached her like a brilliant radiance.

"You sure have quite a crave for knowledge," Nightsight said with a chuckle. "But yes, I'll tell you the story."

"Long ago, when Pokeballs weren't even a thought, there was a tribe of dragons that lived peacefully for years. There was another tribe next to them, a tribe of foul rouges that sometimes harassed them, but not much else. One day however, things changed."

Zeria's interest perked up again. "What happened?" she asked.

"Rumor that a special Dragonite was born in the dragon tribe reached the rouges through a scout, but were skeptical at first. They only heard of it in legends, that the One had a special power that differentiated from one generation to the next. This one however, started the prophecy in which you are a part of now. They decided to raid the tribe at dusk, to see if it wasn't a myth or not."

"They attacked without warning, killing all but the mothers and kids, which stayed in their homes. The scene was horrifying from where I was on my mountain home, the blood of dragons and rouges alike staining the ground red. Then, a Charizard named Scar came with the silver Dragonite named Claurice."

"How wrong is that?" Zeria said angrily.

"I concur," Nightsight replied. "It still irks me that I should've done something to help Claurice, but I was much too weak." He sighed and continued, "When the rest of the rouges went back home, some of the mothers from the dragon tribe decided to try a rescue attempt, but were sadly caught afterwards and killed."

"Then, something happened with Claurice. With all of her pain, love and sorrow she had endured through, Claurice managed to bring _back_ the mothers to life. And when that happened, they got stronger as well and became the Knights of Dawn."

"The Knights... of Dawn?" Zeria repeated. This is some legend.

"Yes," Nightsight replied. "Claurice then attacked the leader, whom was Scar as the mothers battled the other rouges."

"Scar and Claurice fought it out and many terrific wounds were shared between the two. Finally on their last legs from the fighting, Claurice knew she had to end it once and for all. With one final attack, she released her leftover reserves of energy in one big burst, finishing off Scar and the other rouges in the process."

"Whoa, that's awesome!" Zeria said, amazed.

"But the attack proved costly," Nightsight went on. "With all of her strength gone, she stumbled and fell and with these last words:

'Silver will be worth more than Gold and a new dawn will rise.'

"That's all of the legend?" Zeria asked.

"Yes, young one," answered Nightsight, opening his mouth in a fearsome yawn showing all his fangs.

"Man, that was long," Zeria said tiredly, opening her mouth in a yawn herself. "How much farther till we get there?"

"Not much longer," Nightsight replied. "Now I forgot to ask this, but what is your name?"

"Zeria," she told him.

"Ah, we're finally here," he said suddenly, and the duo flew down to their destination.

* * *

Lance ran out of the Center, following behind was the Togekiss and his Dragonite.

'Now where did she run off to?' Lance thought as looked for footprints when his Dragonite called him over.

Lance looked at the spot where the Dragonite was pointing and gasped.

There were footprints – four pair of footprints to be exact. One was clearly Dragonite and the other was one he had never seen before.

"Drago, dragonite dragonite," said the Dragonite pointing east.

"You think she might've flew there?" Lance asked. The Dragonite nodded.

"Well, let's go find where she is," Lance said, getting on his Dragonite's back. "Let us be off!"

And so, Lance, Dragonite, and Togekiss flew off quickly in the distance.

* * *

Zeria looked up at the gaping ruins in awe. The ruins was built on rolling hills and ancient writing lay upon the rocks. She recognized them as the Unown language and footprint runes.

"Behold, where the One was worshiped!" Nightsight exclaimed. "This was where the One was to get his or her powers from the Shrine inside." He pointed to the stairs above the ruins. "That is where you'll go," he explained.

"Whoa, this is so confusing," Zeria said puzzled. "What am I to do when I get there?"

"Do not worry, young one," he assured her. " It'll come by instinct the instant you go up there."

Zeria sighed in relief. "So… how old _are_ if you know all this stuff?" she asked.

"4,567," he replied.

"Wow… I have no more words after this point onwards in my life," Zeria said, flabbergasted.

Nightsight merely chuckled. "I'd come with you, but I have to stay down here to guard," he told her.

Zeria nodded and she was about to fly toward the dais until suddenly a windstorm picked up and three familiar shapes came down.

It was Sora, Lance, and his Dragonite.

* * *

A/N: Meh... I really don't have anything to say here. Well except for stay tuned for the next chapter!

Read and Review! Thx!

Starblaze~


End file.
